


Make Yourself Comfortable

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Taylor can't sleep well in his own bed since he's had shoulder surgery requires a little bit of creative problem-solving from Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Yourself Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, which called for some manner of cuddling and "first time anything."
> 
> With huge, huge thanks to silverspotted for the beta. <3

Jordan tries to be as quiet as he can, coming into the apartment. There aren't any lights on, and he's pretty sure that Taylor has been in bed for hours, even assuming he bothered to stay awake to watch the entire game.

The team has just gotten back from Vancouver where their season ended with an embarrassing loss to the Canucks, and Jordan almost envies Taylor for not having been on the ice for that one. Of course, Hallsy is recovering from having shoulder surgery earlier this week, and Jordan most definitely doesn't envy him that.

It's incredibly late, what with the post-game interviews, the flight and the time difference between the two cities, and Jordan is so exhausted, he's not sure he'll be able to make it all the way to his bedroom before falling asleep. Walking through the darkened living room, he carefully sets his bag on the floor next to the sofa, then reaches for the closest lamp and switches it on. 

As the room is bathed in yellowish light, Jordan sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of Taylor, passed out on the couch, and for a moment he worries that something is really, awfully wrong, but Taylor stirs a little, and Jordan relaxes again.

"Hey, you're back," says Taylor sleepily as he stretches and straightens.

Jordan tries, but he can't quite hide the concern from his voice when he asks, "What are you doing out here?"

"Can't sleep in my bed," Taylor admits, shrugging with his one uninjured shoulder.

"Why not?" Jordan asks, coming to sit next to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just keep rolling over in my sleep, and, well..." Taylor gestures vaguely to the arm that's secured to his side by a brace. "Oww, you know...?"

Jordan frowns. The first night Taylor was back, he had helped him set up his pillows as a kind of barrier to ensure that wouldn't happen. "If you needed more pillows, you could have grabbed the ones from my room," he suggests. It's a little late for that now -- he should have thought of that days ago, but better late than never.

"I did," says Taylor in a sigh, "and then I tried with the couch cushions too, but there was so much stuff on the mattress by then, there was no space left for me." He shrugs again. "This is the only place I can actually get any sleep at all."

"Yeah, but that can't be good for your neck..."

"Whatever, it's only for a few days, until my shoulder's not so fragile anymore."

"Aw, come on, man. There's got to be a better solution than sleeping on the couch."

Taylor shakes his head. "Trust me, I tried, but unless you can think of something solid I can lie next to, I just keep rolling over and it hurts like hell. Too damn used to sleeping on my side."

Jordan tries to think of something that could help, but he's so tired that his brain isn't quite operating on all cylinders, and he's just not finding anything at all. Then all of a sudden, it hits him. There's a big, solid thing right here, against which Taylor could sleep: Jordan, himself. 

It's kind of a weird suggestion though, and Jordan is a little embarrassed to make it. But he's exhausted, and he's certain there's absolutely no way he'll get any sleep tonight knowing that Taylor is stuck spending the night on their couch, so Jordan very tentatively says, "Well, you could maybe sleep next to me?"

Taylor blinks at him. "Wh-- what?" he stutters. He doesn't sound offended, thankfully, just...really, very surprised.

"I just thought, well...I mean..." Jordan starts, and he's pretty sure he's blushing all the way to his ears. If only he didn't want this for reasons besides being helpful, this really wouldn't be embarrassing at all. "We could sleep back to back," he finally manages to explain, "that way if I feel you trying to roll over, I can stop you. You know?"

There's a long moment during which Taylor stares at him, and Jordan wishes he could go back in time and stop himself from ever suggesting such a thing. Then finally, Taylor cocks his head to the side and asks, "You-- you wouldn't mind?"

"No, of course not," says Jordan. And it's true, too; he most definitely wouldn't mind at all. "If it can help you get a good night's sleep, then why not?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jordan replies, getting up from the couch. "C'm'on, man, I'm exhausted. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

Taylor gets up, clears his throat, then asks, "Uh, your room, or mine?" He seems to be blushing a little.

"Oh," says Jordan, as he considers the question. "Yours? You'll be more comfy there, won't you?"

"Yeah, uh... good point," Tayor replies, and this time, Jordan is certain that Hallsy is blushing.

They head over to Taylor's bedroom, where it takes them what seems like forever to get ready for bed, then another eternity of pulling sheets and pummeling pillows as they try to get comfy without bumping into one another too much. 

Jordan is still halfway into convincing himself that he can totally sleep like this, even though it's sort of weird, and that this doesn't mean anything at all even though he's totally _in bed with Taylor right now_ , when he feels Taylor lean back into him as if he's trying to roll over.

"Hallsy, no," Jordan says, pushing Taylor away gently.

There's a startled snore from Taylor, who moves back to his original position, and Jordan goes back to trying to calm himself down so he can actually get some sleep now. 

He's just barely drifted off to dreamland when he feels Taylor pushing up against him again.

"Hallsy..." Jordan pushes back, a little less gently this time.

Taylor mumbles what resembles an apology as he moves right back onto his side. He's snoring softly again almost immediately. Jordan sighs, pulls the sheets in tighter around him and closes his eyes.

He's finally managed to fall asleep for good -- and having a really awesome dream about beating the Canucks in the playoffs -- when Taylor tries to roll onto him again. 

"Dammit, Taylor!" Jordan whines, pushing back again. Then in a fit of frustration -- he'll never sleep if this keeps up -- he turns over to his other side and throws his arm over Taylor's waist. "Do I really need to forcibly restrain you?" he mumbles.

He's a little bewildered when he feels Taylor going completely still, and Jordan realizes just exactly what he's just done. But Taylor doesn't say a word, and in fact he relaxes shortly thereafter, snoring softly once more. 

Jordan carefully moves back -- just enough so they're not touching too much -- and forces himself to believe they're not really, actually spooning. He keeps his arm around Taylor's midsection though, because it's pretty much obvious by this point that he has to physically keep Taylor from moving, or he's just going to try to roll over again, which was the one thing this whole _sleeping together_ was supposed to prevent. Jordan is determined not to fail at this, no matter how weird this situation is, and he tries to avoid all thoughts of how arousing this is, as he attempts to fall asleep again -- hopefully for good.

The next time Jordan feels Taylor stir a little, he opens his eyes and sees sunlight streaming through the blinds. According to the clock on the bedside table, it's a little after seven, which means it's been several hours since either of them has moved at all. Jordan smiles at the small victory, then he remembers his arm lying across his roommate's waist, and he moves it away, stretching and yawning.

"Are you getting up already?" Taylor asks him. He sounds surprisingly awake.

"Uh... I guess I should probably go crash in my own bed if you're awake," says Jordan. It's the smart thing to do and say, although not what he'd really do if it were completely up to him.

Taylor looks over his shoulder at him. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

"Me? Nah, I slept just fine," says Jordan before asking a much more important question, "How'd you sleep?"

"I, uh--" Taylor starts, then looks away. He clears his throat nervously before finally admitting, "I haven't slept this well in days."

"See, I told you this was better than sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah, no kidding," says Taylor in a whisper. Then, a little louder, he adds, "You don't have to get up... I mean...it's still early, we could still sleep some more. Uh, that is, well... I mean..." He coughs. "This is really weird isn't it?"

"What? This?" Jordan asks, gesturing vaguely between them. At Taylor's nod, he shrugs and says, "Who cares? If you slept well, then what does it matter if it's weird?" 

"Right. I mean... it's not like we're going to be telling anyone anyway, right?"

Jordan snorts. "Dude, of course not!"

"So, um..." Taylor starts, after a short, nervous chuckle, "If it's not, you know, _too weird_ or anything, would you mind... you know... moving back, like before?" 

It takes a moment before Jordan gets what Taylor is talking about exactly. And then it takes him a moment to recover from the fact that Taylor is asking _that_ of him. "You mean, like..." Jordan rolls back onto his side and very slowly and tentatively slides his arm back across Taylor's waist. "Like this?"

"Yeah," says Taylor in a sigh, and Jordan could swear that Taylor has moved in a little closer to him.

"Well, you know..." Jordan says softly, lips nearly brushing at the nape of Taylor's neck, "If it helps you sleep, then I'm certainly willing." Then he closes his eyes, savoring a moment which he knows won't last nearly long enough, and might not ever happen again.

 

> End.


End file.
